They'll Find Ways Into Your Head
by Blue Ice Fox
Summary: (YAOI! YY) Yutaro has only a few days left in japan and Yahiko still hasn't battled with him. While Yahiko struggles to get kouro and sano out of his head and gain understanding of new feelings that have surfaced will he get his chance to fight yutaro?


Hi all! My first lil' ficy! I was so ticked that there were no Yutaro/Yahiko pairings out there I wrote my own. YAY for me! n._.n Tell me if you like or the people in my head will be sad -_-. Yes, I am another insane author! How'ld you guess? Well the fic isn't insane so you go enjoy it! Disclaimer: I own nothing until the year 2010, then the invasion begins! Bwahahahaha! (If you believe this you've obviously have been talking to the people in my head)  
  
Part 1: Who's that on my shoulder?  
  
Yahiko was doing chores and grumbling about them as usual. Yutaro would leave in  
  
three days and Yahiko still hadn't gotten the chance to challenge him. He had been  
  
looking forward to it so much. He wanted to prove he was better than him once and for  
  
all. But to all his boasting he wasn't sure he wanted to win.. If he won there would be  
  
no reason for Yutaro to come back. He felt a pain in the pit of his stomach every time he  
  
thought of the day Yutaro would leave. It was strange; He had never really felt like this  
  
about anyone. It was confusing to say the least. He wanted to smack the annoying kid  
  
over the head a lot but at the same time he wanted. well he didn't know what he  
  
wanted. Yahiko heard something coming from the dogo. He put down the basket of clothes he had just taken off the line (I don't know what chores Yahiko does ^-^*) He  
  
moved to the edge of the paper screen door and opened it just enough to see through.  
  
Yutaro was practicing with his wooden sword. 'Now's the perfect time to challenge him!'  
  
a part of Yahiko rejoiced. But the other part was content just to watch him practice.  
  
Callused yet smoothed hands clasping the hilt of the sword, led down muscular arms  
  
strong shoulders and- 'What do you think you're doing,' a mini Kouro conscience  
  
appeared kicking him in the back of the head, ' Having such thoughts!' Yahiko blushed  
  
knowing far too well were his thoughts were leading. 'Would you shut up missy' a mini  
  
Sano devil appeared on his left shoulder with a bottle of sake 'let him do what he wants!'  
  
The mini Kouro grabbed Sano by the ear and pinched. 'Maybe you do whatever you like,  
  
but no student of mind will end up a freeloader like you!' The mini Sano whined in pain  
  
as she twisted harder He disappeared from the left shoulder and moved to the right escaping her grip. Yahiko felt sick. 'I am going insane' he said rolling his eyes.  
  
Yahiko tripped backwards as the two concouises began fighting from one shoulder to the  
  
other. He stumbled and fell into the laundry basket full of the clean clothes he had just  
  
taken off the line. He groaned and let himself fall all the way back, laying in the basket in  
  
humiliation. Thank god no one saw that.  
  
"Uh... Yahiko, need a hand?" Yahiko sat up abruptly as he remised Yutaro's presence.  
  
"Uh, yeah" he said grabbing a pair of shorts that had landed on his head stuffing them  
  
back into the basket (did they have shorts then?) blushing a furious crimson. He took   
  
Yutaro's outstretched hand rising from the ground. He brushed himself off staring at his  
  
feet in embarrassment.  
  
"Uh..." He said unintelligibly trying to think of something to break the silence. Mini Sano  
  
appeared again at his ear 'Give him a big old smooch' he whispered/mocked. Yahiko's  
  
head shot up as he blushed even more furiously trying to ignore the mini Sano's crude  
  
comments.  
  
"Are you feeling alright?" Yutaro asked taking note of the strange mix of bright red and  
  
pee green flush in Yahiko's cheeks.  
  
"Yeah sure," he said his voice shaking slightly as he tried to get his _expression under  
  
control 'think!think!' 'Ah! Got it' "Hey do you ready to have that fight?" He asked,  
  
grinning.  
  
"Uh, sure ready to get beat into the ground?" Yutaro shot back smirking.  
  
"Wait a minu-"  
  
"Yutaro!" Doctor Hans appeared at the dojo cutting yelling for his assistant/nephew.  
  
"Coming!" Yutaro yelled back frowning, "Sorry Yahiko, maybe some other time"   
  
"Sure " he muttered as Yutaro ran off not listening. "How many other times are left  
  
again?"  
  
So what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Just a little scared of me? Don't keep me in the dark! I'm afraid of the dark! R&R quick before I cry! And Suggestions are appreciated (cough_needed_cough) Who said that! BlueIceFox: A monkey a day brings you blue cheese! 


End file.
